A visit to Russia
by spinhina
Summary: Tajikistan, my OC, visits her dear friend Russia, makes cake, and meets a new friend. FIRST STORYESES! I don't know how to do this summary-thing. Read and Review, please, dutch bag! Slight fluff.


**Author's note**  
**My first story! EHEEHEEHEE**  
** Tajikistan is my OC. She used to be part of the Soviet Union, hence the ties with Russia. Yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tajikistan shivered against the intense cold in front of the Moscow palace. She pulled her thick scarf up close to her face. Her earmuffs were about to fall off.

_After all this time..._The shy girl thought. _Will he_ _still remember me?_  
Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Tajikistan hesitantly rang the doorbell.

wwwww

When Lithuania opened the door, he didn't expect to find a "friend" of Russia's.  
And certainly not one this shy and timid.  
"Ah! I-I-I'm T-Tajikistan! N-n-nice to meet you!" The small girl stammered out. She bowed down and thrust her hand out. After nearly a minute of her standing like that and Lithuania staring, not knowing what to do (_What should I do? She must be Russia's friend! But someone like her? No no no, she's too timid...I should shake her hand to prevent from this getting too awkward...But wait, what if it's just a cover? Oh no, this _**is**_ going to be awkward, isn't it...), _the girl finally got up, her face red.  
"E-e-excuse me?" she whispered.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, uh, come in, it's cold," Lithuania was somehow startled by her reply. He stepped out of the way to let her in. "You must be a new maid or something."  
"...w-what?"  
"Yeah, a new maid! New maid! Hehehe!" Lithuania laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Finally!"  
"Aaah, no," She blushed a little and smiled, cocking her head a little. Lithuania couldn't help but imagine her in a French maid costume and think of her as irresistibly cute. "I'm R-Russia's friend."  
"...oh." He felt the girl's warm stare on him and his face reddened. "Well, he's sitting in the parlor over there...you can just...go..."  
"Aa-ah! T-t-thank you v-very m-much!" She practically ran into the parlor, not bothering to take off her coat.  
"Wait, you can just..." Lithuania's voice trailed off as she hurried off.

wwwww

"R-R-Russia?"  
As the bul y man turned around from his sofa to look at who called him, a pair of cordial violet eyes similar to his met him.  
"Tajikistan?"  
"Ah! S-so you do remember me!" She clapped and moved forward as he got up to embrace his long-time friend. Once in embrace, though, he noticed the nearly melted snow on her damp coat.  
"Tajikistan?" He asked once they were seated comfortably on the sofa."Would you like to take off your coat?"  
Tajikistan looked down at her clothes."Aa-ah! I-I'm sorry!"  
"_Did Lithuania forget to offer to take your coat_?" An evil aura suddenly came up around him.  
_I'm screwed! _thought Lithuania as he eavesdropped behind the door."  
"Ah, no, it was me, I-I-I-I'm very s-s-sorry!" Tajikistan blushed and ran to put away her coat.  
When the small girl returned, Russia asked, "Would you like some tea?"  
"I-I'd love some!"  
Russia didn't even have to say anything. Lithuania immediately set out for the kitchen as Tajikistan looked back, startled, and watched him.  
"I-is he..." she trailed off, looking back at Russia.  
"Oh, him? He's my servant."  
_Servant?_ Thought Lithuania. _Is my hearing okay?_  
"Servant?"  
"Da."  
"Oh, um,o-o-okay.."  
"So, would you like cookies or anything?"  
"That might be nice.. Ah! I found a new pastry recipe online the other day!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes! It's absolutely scrumptious! M-may I-"  
"You can go into the kitchen and do whatever you'd like to your heart's content." Russia smiled. "You make good cakes and such, no?"  
"Ah, well, at least it's edible!"  
Russia chuckled at the subtle insult to the English nation, even if she didn't mean it. Not even his sharpest pickaxe could cut through his "scones".

wwwww

As Lithuania steeped the tea, he thought about that girl sitting in the parlor. What was it...Tajikistan, that's right. Seemed like a nice girl.  
But then again, someone meeting Russia for the first time would think he's a nice guy. Maybe even cute.  
Tajikistan_ seemed_ nice.  
Then, as if right on cue, the large bow holding the soft hair on the small head of Tajikistan appeared.  
"W-would it be okay for me to..."  
"Sure, as long as Russia's okay with it."  
"Ah! All right!" A sudden wave of confidence seemed to rush over her. "W-will you help me?"  
Lithuania looked at the doorway of the large kitchen, and looked back at the hopeful girl. She looked cute. Heck, she WAS cute. Time alone with her didn't seem bad.  
He sighed. "Why not?"  
"All right, let's go!"

wwwww

Tajikistan was completely comfortable with Lithuania and that bothered him.  
Like when he helped use the electric blender. The one they used was different from Tajikistan's, and she hadn't used it much. She preferred mixing it by spoon. Maybe that was why she had a nearly flat chest. But when he held onto the handle with his hand over hers, less than an inch away behind her, the other hand showing her which buttons to press, she was okay. She had blushed a little, but not too much. She almost looked like she enjoyed it. She even licked a bit of batter off his finger.  
"I-I hope you don't mind, but I don't like getting batter on my fingers," was her feeble excuse.

Even Lithuania was blushing madly. Any sane person would. He just hoped Russia wasn't there and that he didn't think he was flirting with the house guest.

wwwww

The Tajik nation enjoyed Lithuania's company. She just hoped that the Baltic guy was okay. She didn't think he was doing anything on purpose.

She would think about that later, right now Russia was waiting for her cake!

"H-how is it?" she asked while he savored the sweet treat.

The way he threw his head back and closed his eyes was enough for her.

"I-I'm glad you like it!"

He turned and smiled.

"I should employ you as a maid! You're better than those three."

"Huh?" She cocked her head a little again. But by then the Russian had already started laughing, so Tajikistan started awkwardly laughing, too.

"You start tomorrow! Lithuania will show you your living quarters!"

Tajikistan hadn't realized it was a joke and shrieked loudly.

edn. (spelled like that on purpose. Comment if you get the reference.)

* * *

R&R and stuff.


End file.
